IBC-13 and Secarats launches a new 24/7 youth-oriented entertainment channel
September 20, 2017 (From left to right) Teen stars Romica Lyan Cornito, Giann Solante, Fenech Veloso and Angelina Cruz, IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante, Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Iskul Bukol's Patrick Destura during the launch of Secarats TV (Secarats Television). Photo by News.IBC.com.ph MANILA (UPDATED) – IBC-13, the third leading network in the country and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), the partnership and line producer of the network on Wednesday launched its newest channel on cable, digital and satellite rolled into one that will feature purely entertainment content for teens and kids. Secarats TV (Secarats Television), the newest 24/7 all-Filipino youth-oriented entertainment channel with a target demographic of young viewers and a brand new programs, featuring a mix of entertainment, drama and music with today's hottest young talents and stars of Secarats. The channel's content of IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseryes in their acting chops and their dramatic roles, including Glory Jane featuring rhe Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, Mars Ravelo's Roberta featuring rhe Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan, Hulog ng Langit featuring rhe Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, You Light Up My Life featuring the Filipino hoops sensation Kobe Paras and the Powerful Diva Via Saroca, and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? featuring the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias. Secarats TV also airs the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, the top-rating weekend primetime curriculum-based sitcom topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars: the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona and the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura, which is also aired on IBC-13 every Saturday (7:15-8 p.m.), will feature a daily episode reruns and fresh episodes on Sunday after being aired every Saturday on IBC-13. Secarats TV will work alongside the network's cable and digital TV and digital platforms to create a top-notch entertainment for Filipino young viewers, according to Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. during the announcement of the channel's launch at the Farmers Plaza in Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City. IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante said it's high time that the country's third leading broadcasting network to raise in advertising rates and the talent supplier entertainment company establishes a cable, digital and satellite TV channel that will cater a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in elementary and high school by targeting the millennials. "We felt that panahon na na mag-establish kami ng bahay ng young entertainment, kasi IBC-13 and Secarats always been front running in line producer and partnership so we decided that it's time," she said. "Natataon lang na if there's IBC Channel 13 which is still the government-controlled and the third leading network as the best in Philippine television for pure drama and light entertainment, sports (PBA and NBA), and news and current affairs targeted for young, mature and old viewers, and IBC News Network Channel 45 for news, current affairs, public service and sports, we might as well have Secarats TV as separate cable and digital television. This is really for the fans and for the audience." The channel introduces its original content, young viewers updated by delivering the news with the daily news round-up of Secarats via Secarats News, the 30-minute daily entertainment news program with a teen gossip girl Romica Lyan Cornito gives you a fresh of entertainment news; Fenech Toons, the first-ever Filipino animated series which is hosted by Fenech Veloso; Chill Date with Hype 5ive, a reality-based show where the up close and personal with the hottest teen boyband Hype 5ive; The Next P&S Model, a reality model-based talent show for kids and teens to be hosted by Angelina Cruz; and SM Little Stars, a kiddie talent search to be hosted by Giann Solante. Cornito said they will offer the daily biz and buzz on the hottest entertainment headlines via Secarats News. “Dito po ay nakikipag-entertain ako, kakausapin namin ang mga tao na gusting malaman ang showbiz balita para sa Secarats. Kasi napapansin natin sa news programs ng IBC-13 at sa mga ibang networks ay kung ano ang balita noong alas-6:30 ng gabi, iyun din gabi-gabi alas-9 ng gabi ang Secarats News. Sa amin ako, ito po ay magiging daily entertainment news program,” she said. Secarats News adpots its newscast format with an entertainment news format, which offers a daily news round-up of Secarats where Romica delivers the hottest and most happening in several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows and all that matters behind the camera in the local entertainment industry, music and showbiz, along with previews and highlights of IBC-13 programs with the Secarats artists and talents, phone patch, interviews with the Secarats artists and talents, trivia and fan features. “For Cornito, mayroong entertainment industry na nangyari, dahil ang Secarats kung ano ang daily news round-up ako ilalahad ang showbiz tungkol sa aming several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows at sa iba't-ibang preview at highlights ng IBC-13 programs (including Eh, Kasi Bata!, To Love Again, Iskul Bukol) para manonood, phone patch (on the phone via mobile phone), interviews with the Secarats artists and talents, trivia at fan features. Magbibigay ako ng mga talents at young stars ng Secarats Artist Group. Ito po iyung Secarats News," she added. Veloso will host the first-ever Filipino animated series Fenech Toons. which is produced by IBC Animation Department and Secarats Television. The animation showcase will feature the collection of short Pinoy cartoons for kids. Chill Date with Hype 5ive is the reality-based show which is the up close and personal with the hottest teen boyband Hype 5ive, composed of Almer Cason, Jestin Manalo, Christian Salonga, Leslie Santos Diaz and Sceven Nolasco as they chase the moment and live their dreams. Solante, meanwhile, said they will be the reality show for kids and teens, featuring the number of aspiring young models competing for a chance to develop with P&S Fashion Collection Magazine (Patty & Sam) for model endorser, model photoshoot for P&S Collection: The Catalouge Magazine for New Discoveries and modeling workshop for new discoveries, and is open to age 4 to 19 years, male and female. Win cash prizes, P&S model contract, workship scholarship, trophy and sash, and gift packs. “Dito po sa Secarats TV, mabibigyan tuwing Sabado ng Gabi, new show na The Next P&S Model. Mga aspiring models ng P&S Fashion Collection para sa reality talent show. We will discover about the aspiring young models, meron po mga candidates at contestants sa show, tungkol ng training program, modeling workshop at print model,” she said. Cruz, the eldest daughter of Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz and her sister Samantha Montano is well-known for her vlogs on YouTube, will be hosting the kiddie talent search show for talented Filipino kids. SM Little Stars continues to be a platform for kids to share talents, enhance their personalities, and develop their confidence. The competition not only recognizes the shining and brightest kids, but it also celebrates the start of their journey in becoming stars in the future as they inspire more children to discover their innate talents. The kids will also have the chance to be guided by celebrity mentors and a series of workshops to help develop their talents and boost self-confidence, as well as to encourage them to have fun and make new friends. On the other hand, SM Little Stars achievers who are now making big names on showbiz include 2014 Girl Grand Winner Fil-Korean Chun Sa Angella Jung, who continue to win fans with her acting prowess and is a mainstay of a kiddie sketch comedy show on mainstream TV. Joining the celebrated kids is 2013 Boy Grand Winner Nhikzy Vheench Calma who was awarded as WCOPA 2017’s Junior Grand Champion Performer of the World last July 8 in Long Beach, California. Also not to be missed is 2016 Girl Grand Winner turned commercial model Sheena Kirtsten Bentoy who is all set to play a well-loved role in Disney’s The Lion King The Musical in March 2017. The show opens to boys and girls aged 4 to 7 years old and gives away over PhP9.5 million worth of prizes, which include 2 brand new Chevrolet Trax, trips to China for 2, college scholarships from the National University, a management contract with Secarats Artist Griyo and PhP200,000 worth of cash and SM gift certificates. The music video program Secarats Video which is also aired on DZTV TeleTrese every Saturday (8-9 p.m.) and evolved into a daily 30-minute program where they seen on TV with music videos, featuring the Secarats digital and recording artists. Meanwhile, Secarats TV will also air the re-runs of the local version of the US kiddie game show Fun House, the variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) and the youth-oriented comedy gag shpw TSAS Eh Di Wow!; plus the debut of the channel-produced new shows like On Stage @ Secarats which will show the highlights from the centerstage and performance of IBC-13's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, as well as mall shows and several events, featuring your favorite Secarats artists and talents; and the two-hour Secarats Presents, a musical and TV specials featuring several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows, documentaries, exclusives, Secarats-produced movies, and locally produced specials to know about your favorite Secarats artists and talents. News.IBC.com.ph is the news website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. 'Secarats TV' :SECARATS NEWS :Monday to Friday 9:00PM-9:30PM :FENECH TOONS :Saturday 6:00PM-6:30PM :ON STAGE @ SECARATS :Saturday 6:30PM-7:30PM :CHILL DATE WITH HYPE 5IVE :Saturday 7:30PM-8:90PM :THE NEXT P&S MODEL :Saturday 8:00PM-9:00PM :SM LITTLE STARS :Sunday 7:00PM-8:00PM